I Told You I Wanna Die (Woogyu)
by David Rd
Summary: Kim Sunggyu mencintai namja yang telah memberikan keluarga, kebahagiaan dan perasaan cinta baginya. Tapi Woohyun, namja yang dicintainya justru mencintai orang lain. Kim Sunggyu rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Woohyun termasuk mati untuknya.


TITLE : I TOLD YOU I WANNA DIE

AUTHOR : DAVIDRD

PAIRING : WOOGYU (ONESIDED), WOOJONG

GENRE : ANGST, ROMANCE

RATING : PG-13

LENGTH : ONESHOT

WORD COUNT : 7454

NOTE :

Fic ini udah pernah dipost dengan cast yang berbeda. Mian, cuma mau numpang share ff aja. Inspired by Huh Gak Hello and I Told You I wanna Die MV.

Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!

Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dan berjas hitam keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan apartemen kami. Seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan seperti bos dari orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dan langsung memukul kepala salah satu anak buahnya yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Sambil mengumpat dan meludah, laki-laki itu berkata,"Yah! Bodoh sekali kalian! Hanya mencari alamat orang macam itu saja tidak bisa! Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan! Bodoh! Tolol!"

Ditendangnya orang yang ada di hadapannya itu sehingga jatuh tersungkur dan dari sudut bibirnya dapat dilihat darah segar mulai keluar. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, orang itu berusaha berdiri, namun naas, dia kembali ditendang dan jatuh dengan posisi memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sangat sakit.

"Mianhae tuan," ucap laki-laki yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan mulai menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri. Teman-temannya hanya memperhatikan nasib teman mereka yang naas karena dimarahi oleh bos. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kesialan seperti itu juga akan mereka dapatkan.

Woohyun yang berada di sebelahku berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada situasi di bawah kami. Ya, kami sedang berada di atap gedung apartemen sehingga kami bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan orang itu secepatnya!" bos itu pergi diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Saat bos mafia itu hendak mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit atau lebih tepatnya menatap tempat keberadaan kami, Woohyun segera meraih bahuku dan secepat kilat kami menunduk.

"Hm, orang macam apa yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" si bos menghina gedung apartemen yang kami tinggali ini dan berlalu begitu saja.

Syukurlah, ia tidak tahu kalau kami ada disini.

"Woohyun-ah, hampir saja kita tertangkap," aku menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku merasa lega karena mafia itu tidak berhasil menemukan kami.

Pemuda yang berada di sebelahku juga ikut menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menghela napas lega. Bagaimana tidak, kami berdua telah terhindar dari mafia yang mengejar-ngejar kami beberapa tahun ini. Dia tersenyum dan menatap ke arahku,"Ne, sebaiknya kita harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang."

"Arraseo," dengan membalas senyumnya, aku juga turut mengangguk memastikan bahwa aku juga akan berhati-hati agar persembunyian kami bisa bertahan lama.

Deru suara mesin mulai menjauh dari jalan di bawah tempat kami duduk. Mereka telah pergi. Saat ini, kami berhasil menghindar. Tapi entah, kami tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kami bisa bertahan seperti ini. Seperti buronan yang sedang dicari-cari polisi. Ya, sebenarnya kami bukan buronan polisi. Kami adalah buronan mafia karena tidak berhasil membayar hutang pada mereka.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkanlah aku Kim Sunggyu. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Nam Woohyun yang sangat baik hati. Keluarganya juga sangat baik padaku, bahkan mereka juga menganggapku seperti anak sendiri. Mulai saat aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga dan terlunta-lunta di jalan, keluarga Nam mengajakku tinggal bersama mereka. Memang, aku tidak seberuntung Nam Woohyun, yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Karena aku hanya anak dari keluarga miskin yang bahkan ketika meninggal kedua orangtuaku tidak meninggalkan warisan sepeserpun padaku, hal itu disebabkan karena semua harta benda orang tuaku habis untuk melunasi hutang pada negara.

Sekali lagi aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu keluarga Nam. Mereka menganggapku anak dan tidak pernah membuatku bersedih. Bahkan mereka tidak berusaha untuk mengungkit-ungkit asalku dan orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal. Mereka membuatku mempunyai kehidupan baru. Namun, kebahagiaan tetap tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Suatu hari, perusahaan ayah Woohyun bangkrut dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga terjerat hutang yang sangat besar. Sebenarnya, rekan bisnis ayah Woohyun menjebaknya sehingga semua aset perusahaan beralih tangan ke tangan laki-laki jahat yang secara pura-pura menawarkan bantuan kepada ayah Woohyun. Walaupun Mr. Nam sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ternyata perusahaan mereka tetap tak bisa diselamatkan dan hutang mereka semakin menumpuk.

Dari yang tadinya hidup dalam kemewahan, keluarga Nam beralih menjadi keluarga sederhana yang hidup apa adanya. Hebatnya, keluarga ini tidak pernah mengeluh. Saat itu umurku lima belas tahun. Karena merasa sangat berhutang budi pada keluarga yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri ini, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membantu perekonomian mereka. Semua pekerjaan kujalani. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Woohyun. Kami berdua selalu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Ya, walaupun hasilnya tak seberapa, tapi hal ini sudah cukup untuk meringankan beban mereka. Karena dari hasil bekerja paruh waktu itu, aku dan Woohyun bisa membiayai sekolah kami hingga tamat High School.

Dan lagi-lagi kebahagiaan tidak bisa berpihak pada kami. Ayah Woohyun yang sekarang membuka warung makan keliling menemukan kendala besar. Suatu hari, rekan bisnis ayah Woohyun yang baru kami ketahui kedoknya sebagai seorang mafia mendatangi lapak tempat kami menggelar dagangan. Tepat pada saat itu kami berdua ada di sana untuk membantu berjualan.

"Nam Boo Hyun, lama tidak berjumpa," pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata menakutkan itu menyalami paman Nam kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di depan kami.

"Hm, lama tidak bertemu," kulihat paman hanya tersenyum melihat temannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung berbicara ke inti. Aku kesini untuk menagih hutangmu yang sudah lama tidak kau bayar itu," rokok yang baru saja disulutnya sekarang menebarkan aroma tembakau yang mulai merebak kemana-mana.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu lagi Mr. Lee?"

"Boo Hyun-ah, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang kali. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu lagi. Saat aku kemari, sebaiknya kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Kau tahu, aku sedang membutuhkan uang itu," dia menatap paman dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Mr. Lee, tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu satu atau dua tahun? Aku tidak yakin dalam waktu satu minggu bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu," sekarang paman menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat sedih.

"Aniya, aku akan datang satu minggu lagi," dengan begitu pria menakutkan itupun pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Seandainya hutang itu tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin kami bisa mengusahakannya sekuat tenaga. Tapi jumlah hutang dan bunganya sekarang adalah hampir mencapai satu milyar Won. Bagaimana bisa kami mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu seminggu. Sedangkan usaha kami hanya berdagang makanan dan beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tidak seberapa gajinya. Kalau kami merampok bank, mungkin saja hal itu bisa terpenuhi. Atau kalau kami bisa mencuri beberapa mobil mewah, mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan tujuh ratus lima puluh juta itu dengan mudah. Masalahnya, kami menantang maut kalau mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang yang hidupnya begitu menderita selain keluarga Nam. Pantas saja saat perusahaan ayahku bangkrut dan semua asetnya disita pemerintah, beliau langsung terkena serangan jantung dan langsung meninggal. Ibuku juga bernasib sama. Karena merasa bahwa semua yang ia miliki sudah lenyap, ia memilih bunuh diri. Mereka pasti sudah tenang sekarang karena tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hutang dan kehidupan yang berat seperti ini. Tapi, itu orangtuaku, lain halnya dengan paman Nam. Dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan gila seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu kami menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kabur. Kami berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang kami kira aman. Paman Nam bukannya tidak mau membayar hutangnya, tetapi ia berjanji akan membayarnya saat telah berhasil mengumpulkan sejumlah uang yang pantas untuk dibayarkan. Kami hanya mencoba mengulur waktu untuk membayar, bukannya menghindar dan berusaha mengelak untuk membayar.

Jadi, beginilah kehidupan kami sekarang. Selalu waspada saat keluar dari rumah sekalipun. Kami selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sekitar apartemen kami. Walaupun hidup seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman, tapi ini sudah resiko.

Sekarang kami berada di salah satu distrik di pinggiran Seoul. Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan tetap memilih tinggal di Seoul. Karena semakin kami berada di keramaian, kami akan semakin mudah terdeteksi. Dan kami tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan kami berada di distrik ini tanpa ada masalah. Sampai pada siang ini. Saat kami melihat pria itu lagi. Tepat di depan apartemen kami.

"Woohyun-ah, lihat itu!" aku mengarahkan telunjukku ke arah seorang pemuda berambut agak panjang yang sedang berdiri di tepi atap apartemen. Apa dia akan bunuh diri?

Woohyun mengkuti arah telunjukku dan langsung berdiri saat melihat pemuda itu menangis tertahan. Dia berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih menunjuk pemuda itu.

Kulihat Woohyun menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek yang ada di hadapannya itu. Karena aku tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian, maka aku segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sesampainya di sana, aku mendengar Woohyun berteriak.

"YAH! KAU BILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANKU? BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU MATI DAN KAMI DIMINTAI KETERANGAN OLEH POLISI? SELAIN ITU AKU TIDAK INGIN ADA HANTU DI APARTEMEN KAMI," Woohyun mengeraskan suaranya sehingga pemuda imut di hadapannya itu sedikit ketakutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu balas menjawab sembari tersenyum menambah cantik rupa di wajahnya,"Gomawoyo."

Woohyun mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda imut itu. Aku hanya berdiri di kejauhan. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mulai hari itu, kami mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang mencoba bunuh diri itu bernama Lee Sungjong. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan alasannya ingin bunuh diri, tapi kami tidak pernah mendesaknya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan menceritakannya pada kami.

Kalau sebelumnya aku dan Woohyun selalu bersama kemanapun kami pergi, maka sekarang pemandangan seperti itu sudah berubah. Karena ada Sungjong di antara kami. Awalnya aku masih bisa menoleransi keberadaan Sungjong di antara kami, namun setelah beberapa lama, aku merasa bahwa keberadaannya membuat Woohyun tidak lagi peduli padaku.

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan bahwa aku sakit kalau aku berkata jujur bahwa aku menyukai Woohyun. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatiku. Aku selalu berada di dekatnya, sehingga jika ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya selain aku, aku merasa cemburu. Pernah waktu Middle School, seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada Woohyun dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya. Sejak saat itu aku marah dan ngambek padanya. Aku menolak berbicara padanya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Karena melihat perubahan sikapku itu, Woohyun menjadi khawatir, maka ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama denganku seperti semula dan akhirnya melupakan gadis itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi sekarang. Dan sekarang bukan saja pengganggu itu adalah seorang gadis, tapi pemuda yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, wajah cantik nan imut dan perilaku yang kekanak-kanakan serta manja.

Woohyun memang pemuda yang tampan dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Dia sangat jujur dan berjiwa kesatria serta sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia tipe pekerja keras dan tipe pemimpin yang baik. Tak heran, banyak yang tertarik padanya. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang keren, tetapi hatinya juga baik.

Hari ini sangat panas. Aku dan Woohyun keluar dari apartemen untuk membeli es krim. Kalau cuaca panas seperti ini kami memang paling senang makan es krim di atas atap apartemen. Setelah menemukan toko langganan kami, aku langsung menyeruak menuju kulkas yang berada di depan toko. Karena ingin mendinginkan kepalaku, aku memasukkan kepala dan sebagian tubuhku ke dalam kulkas, dan hal ini membuat Woohyun tertawa. Dia menarik pintu penutup kulkas sehingga langsung menjepit tubuhku. Kedua tanganku yang berada di luar langsung mencoba menarik kemeja yang dipakai Woohyun sehingga akhirnya ia membukakan juga pintu itu untukku.

"Yah! Kau mau aku mati?" aku berkacak pinggang di depannya. Tapi dia terus tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena masuk ke dalam kulkas hyung," ujar Woohyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku sangat senang saat ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku merasa menjadi anak kecil kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, pipiku merona dan aku berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, tadi kau seperti hamster yang sedang terjepit pintu kandangnya sendiri," ejek Woohyun. Ya, dia sering mengejekku dengan sebutan hamster. Katanya mataku terlalu sipit dan wajahku yang gembil membuatku mirip dengan Hamtaro kartun hamster yang ditayangkan di televisi setiap Minggu.

"Yah! Kau katakan aku mirip hamster sekali lagi, aku bunuh kau!" ancamku, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati aku sedang berbunga-bunga karena Woohyun mencurahkan perhatiannya untukku.

"Kau tidak akan tega membunuh dongsaengmu yang sangat tampan ini hyung," ledeknya sambil memamerkan wajah tampannya membuatku mendengus kesal.

Setelah mengambil es krim favorit kami, Woohyun membawanya ke kasir. Tanpa disadari seseorang ikut mengulurkan es krimnya ke tempat kasir. Dan lagi-lagi kulihat Woohyun tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dan bukannya tertawa. Saat melihat Sungjong dia akan tersenyum, mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun, saat bersamaku ia akan tertawa. Kenapa kau seperti itu Woohyun-ah.

Langsung saja aku menunjukkan muka tidak senangku. Kami bertiga menuju atap apartemen dan kedua orang di sebelahku seolah tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada di antara mereka, karena mereka berdua terus-terusan mencuekiku. Sungjong dan Woohyun berjalan beriringan sedangkan aku terpisah agak jauh di seberang. Mereka berdua terus bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu yang mereka alami dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil menunjukkan senyum palsu saat sesekali pandangan Woohyun menangkap wajah tidak senangku.

Aku mengguncangkan kakiku dan menatap langit biru saat kedua orang itu masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Belum pernah seumur hidupku Woohyun mencuekiku seperti ini. Bahkan saat seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya itu ada di dekatnyapun, ia masih mengajakku bicara. Tidak seperti saat ini. Dia sibuk dengan Sungjong.

Aku tahu bahwa Sungjong benar-benar menarik. Dia imut, lucu dan yah, boleh dibilang cantik, sangat cantik malahan mengalahkan semua gadis yang pernah mendekati Woohyun. Semua orang yang berbicara dengannya pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Dia benar-benar memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan denganku. Kepribadianku yang buruk sama sekali tidak seperti pemuda imut yang sekarang sedang menyuapkan es krimnya pada Woohyun sambil tertawa itu. Aku benar-benar bukan tandingannya.

Dalam hati aku ingin menangis. Apakah sekarang saatnya aku kehilangan Woohyun? Apakah aku akan sendirian dan tersakiti? Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Woohyun. Bahkan aku juga takut bahwa ia akan menolakku. Selama ini aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku sebaik-baiknya karena aku takut bahwa Woohyun bukan gay. Tapi setelah aku melihat Woohyun dan Sungjong, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia gay. Tapi sekarang aku telah terlambat. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku.

Malam ini tepat dua bulan Woohyun dan Sungjong saling mengenal. Selama dua bulan juga aku dan Woohyun jarang bertemu. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungjong setelah menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktunya. Dia masih mengunjungi Sungjong walaupun ia tahu bahwa keluarganya sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

Tadi siang Mr. Lee berhasil menemukan kami. Dia membawa anak buahnya dan mengobrak-abrik lapak tempat kami berjualan. Anak buahnya yang kejam itu melempar dan mematahkan serta merusak kursi dan meja lipat yang sudah tertata rapi. Mereka juga membuang semua makanan yang akan kami jual ke tanah. Hal ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Mr. Lee juga mengancam paman Nam sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai paman dan berkata keras di hadapannya. Dia akan kembali seminggu lagi.

Sambil menghentakkan cengkeramannya di kerah paman, dia pergi dan menendang beberapa kursi yang sudah teronggok tidak berdaya di tanah. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena anak buah Mr. Lee memegangi kedua lengan kami dan menahannya di belakang tubuh kami.

Paman jatuh menabrak meja yang sudah patah kakinya sehingga menimbulkan suara BRUK yang keras. Kami langsung berlari menyelamatkannya saat semua orang jahat itu pergi meninggalkan lapak kami yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti puing-puing bekas terjangan tsunami.

"Appa, gwaencahana?" tanya Woohyun. Ia tahu bahwa keadaan ayahnya tidak baik-baik saja, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana," sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Woohyun dan aku yang memegangi sisi tubuh paman.

Paman membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel pada apron hitam yang dikenakannya dan berkata,"Sebaiknya kita membereskan ini semua. Dan jangan katakan pada ibumu mengenai hal ini. Appa tidak ingin ibumu terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Ne," kami berdua hanya menuruti perintah paman tanpa berkata-kata.

Malam ini, aku akan keluar untuk menghilangkan penat dan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang selama ini bersarang di kepalaku karena Woohyun. Namun, apa yang kutemui? Segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam kembali berada di depan apartemen kami. Mereka sekarang sudah mengetahui bahwa kami tinggal di sini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Sekarang kami tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tdinding yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu apartemen. Anak buah Mr. Lee tidak berani berjaga terlalu dekat dengan apartemen kami karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang besar dari para tetangga. Sehingga mereka memilih jarak aman sepeuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Walaupun dari jarak itu, mereka masih bisa mengamati gerak-gerik kami dengan leluasa. Dan aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan selamat.

Samar-samar kudengar salah seorang dari anggota mafia itu berkata,"Apa yang akan bos lakukan kalau orang ini tidak mau membayar hutang itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab salah seorang lagi yang sedang menyulut rokok.

"Benar. Pasti bos akan langsung membunuhnya. Dia selalu begitu," kini pria yang memegang kaleng soda ikut menyahut.

"Aku heran, kenapa bos masih menginginkan Mr. Nam membayar hutangnya. Padahal, kebangkrutan peruasahaan Mr. Nam juga bos yang mengaturnya. Bukankah bos sudah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan? Apalagi yang ia cari?" pria pertama kembali bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Molla. Pikiran orang kaya memang sulit ditebak," pria penghisap rokok berkata sambil mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Apa? Jadi selama ini Mr. Lee yang telah membuat hidup keluarga Woohyun menderita. Tapi kenapa? Benar kata penjaga tadi, bahwa pikiran orang kaya memang sulit ditebak. Atau lebih tepatnya, pikiran orang jahat selalu sulit ditebak. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan merasa sangat marah pada Mr. Lee. Dia biang keladi semuanya.

Aku merogoh saku celana dan kukeluarkan handphone. Langsung kutekan nomer satu. Nomer satu di list kontakku. Woohyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kucoba lagi. Ya Tuhan, Woohyun dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau begitu sibuk hingga tak punya waktu untuk mengangkat panggilanku?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi kutekan tombol dial. Ayolah Woohyun! Ayahmu sedang dalam bahaya, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya juga?

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Untuk keempat kalinya aku kembali menekan tombol dial. Kutunggu dengan seksama.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kuputuskan ini yang terakhir kalinya. Kutekan tombol dial dan aku sangat berharap bahwa Nam Woohyun akan segera mengangkatnya. Namun, harapkanku patahlah sudah saat tidak dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku merasa sedih, sakit, marah dan patah hati.

Kumasukkan handphone kembali ke dalam saku celanaku dan kueratkan genggamanku pada tongkat pemukul yang baru beberapa saat lalu kuambil. Kututup mataku sesaat dan dengan tegar aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian kemudian berjalan ke segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam yang kini setengah mabuk. Kuayunkan tongkat pemukul di genggamanku pada punggung seorang pria di depanku.

"FUCK!" pria itu berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Tapi aku kembali memukulkan tongkat ke wajahnya sehingga ia jatuh terjungkal. Rekan-rekannya langsung bereaksi dan mencoba memburuku. Tapi aku terus mengayunkan tongkatku seperti orang gila kesana kemari tanpa arah yang jelas. Sesekali aku melancarkan tendangan pada tubuh di hadapanku. Dan akibatnya beberapa orang roboh. Tapi, tidak berapa lama seseorang berhasil memukul dadaku dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Tongkatpun lepas dari genggamanku. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Tapi, sakit ini tidak sesakit hatiku yang merasa dikhianati oleh Woohyun.

Tiga atau empat orang di hadapanku mulai melancarkan tendangan mereka ke semua bagian tubuhku. Sisi kanan, kiri bahkan dadaku menjadi sasarannya. Aku tidak tahan. Aku hanya menunjukkan senyum sedih saat mereka secara terus menerus menendangku. Seseorang bahkan menendang sangat keras hingga kurasakan sakitnya sampai ke tulang pahaku. Kaos yang kupakai sudah berlumuran darah sekarang, tapi mereka belum menghentikan pemukulan.

Woohyun-ah, dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Kenapa kau tidak peduli lagi padaku sekarang? Aku benci padamu. Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku Woohyun-ah. Haruskah aku mati demi kau? Haruskah aku memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu? Haruskah aku mati dengan sakit hatiku ini?

Aku Kim Sunggyu, benar-benar membencimu Nam Woohyun. Rasa cintaku padamu membuatku rela melakukan semua perbuatan gila bersamamu, tapi kau tak pernah sedikit pun melihatku. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Biarkan aku mati dengan tenang. Kuremas kaos yang kupakai di bagian dadaku. Karena semua sakit ini berasal dari sini. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Karena serangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhku, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Mataku mulai mengatup rapat dengan sendirinya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bangun setelah ini atau tidak.

**Woohyun POV**

Sungjong mengirim sms padaku, bertanya apakah aku bisa ke apartemennya hari ini. Tadinya aku ragu apakah aku akan pergi atau tidak, tapi setelah kupertimbangkan akhirnya aku menyetujui tawarannya. Aku datang kesana tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku membersihkan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh anak buah Mr. Lee. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya Mr. Lee berhasil menemukan kami setelah hampir setengah tahun kami tidak ketahuan. Setelah memastikan bahwa ayah baik-baik saja dan Sunggyu pergi mengendarai mobil kembali ke rumah, aku memacu sepeda motorku menuju apartemen Sungjong.

Akupun mengembangkan senyum dan menyembunyikan wajah khawatirku saat kulihat Sungjong di pintu apartemen. Memang sudah beberapa kali aku ke sini, sehingga aku sudah tidak merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Entah kenapa, saat melihat Sungjong aku akan langsung tersenyum.

Kami berdua makan malam bersama dan setelah itu, seperti biasa kami berbaring di depan apartemen Sungjong. Kedua tanganku menopang daguku dan kuperhatikan Sungjong yang serius membaca majalah yang membahas tentang seorang artis yang sedang naik daun "L aka Kim Myungsoo". Dia mengeluhkan betapa ia ingin seperti Myungsoo, memiliki wajah tampan, kemampuan acting memukau, dan suara yang bagus. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Aku sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang berubah-ubah ekspresi dari sedih, senang, iri dan lain-lain dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Aku heran, aku betah memperhatikannya selama ini tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Ketika sibuk berbicara mengenai bintang bernama L ini, tiba-tiba ia menatapku dan sontak pandangan kami langsung bertemu. Tanpa kuketahui, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Ya Tuhan, entah sudah berapa lama aku ingin merasakan bibir itu. Sekarang aku bahagia. Ini berarti, dia juga menyukaiku. Selama ini cintaku padanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena apabila cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, maka betapa sakitnya aku tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Aku sangat senang bersama Sungjong sehingga aku melupakan semua dilema yang sedang terjadi pada keluargaku. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa Sunggyu hyung telah meneleponku sampai lima kali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**End of Woohyun POV**

Hidup memang tak adil. Banyak orang yang hidup selalu bahagia, namun tidak sedikit yang hidupnya selalu dipenuhi duka dan kesedihan. Banyak orang selalu hidup mewah, selalu miskin, atau mungkin dari miskin tiba-tiba kaya bahkan dari yang tadinya kaya raya mendadak jadi miskin.

Begitu juga dengan hidupku. Alur hidupku selalu penuh liku dan penderitaan. Sejak kecil ditinggal kedua orangtua, menderita, terlunta-lunta dan dihina banyak orang. Saat kurasakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga yang walaupun bukan keluarga kandungku, seseorang merebut semuanya dariku. Merebut Woohyun dariku.

Aku membuka mata karena secercah cahaya yang masuk melalui celah tirai di jendela kamarku sangat menyilaukan. Aku heran, kenapa aku masih ada disini? Apa ini artinya aku masih hidup? Aku benci kata-kata ini. Aku masih hidup. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu, pasti semuanya akan beres. Aku tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit dan merasakan kehilangan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku?

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, tapi kurasakan sekujur tubuhku nyeri dan ngilu. Rasa sakit di tubuhku sangat dahsyat sehingga aku langsung mengerang kesakitan. Namun, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menahan eranganku, karena pasti paman dan bibi akan sangat khawatir jika mengetahuinya.

"Aish, kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Sekarang, menggerakkan tangan saja, semuanya terasa sakit. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?" aku berucap lirih sambil meringis kesakitan.

KREK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok paman dan bibi yang terlihat khawatir. Paman berjalan di depan sedangkan bibi di belakangnya membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat. Aku tak tahu, apa yang harus katakan pada kedua orangtua yang sudah sangat kusayangi ini. Mereka benar-benar seperti malaikat bagiku.

"Gyu, kau sudah siuman?" bibi duduk di tepi ranjang tempatku terbaring sedang paman duduk di kursi di sebelah meja kecil tempat aku dan Woohyun biasanya meletakkan beberapa aksesoris seperti jam tangan, dll.

Kutahan rasa sakitku dan aku mencoba tersenyum,"Ne eomma. Nan gwaenchana."

Bibi memang memaksaku memanggilnya eomma. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, bibi meyakinkanku bahwa ia akan berusaha meyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Walaupun beliau bukan ibu kandungku, aku tak keberatan untuk memanggilnya eomma. Karena dia lebih seperti eomma kandungku sendiri jika dibandingkan dengan eommaku yang sudah meninggal.

"Sunggyu-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" paman mengerutkan alis dan keningnya ketika beliau mencoba mengorek keterangan dari mulutku.

"Appa, tidak ada apa-apa," sekali lagi aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan paman.

"Apa kau yakin? Apakah ini semua bukan ulah Mr. Lee?" paman kembali bertanya, sepertinya beliau belum bisa percaya pada apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Benar appa."

"Lalu siapa mereka?"

"Mereka hanya preman biasa appa."

Aku tidak ingin paman dan bibi khawatir. Itu saja. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak jujur kepada paman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi apabila aku jujur pada paman tentang hal ini. Cukup aku yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Dan cukup aku yang terluka karena ini semua.

Ternyata, usut punya usut, paman menemukan tubuhku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dekat apartemen kami setelah beliau mendengar keributan besar. Tentu saja paman sangat shock saat mengetahui bahwa tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu aku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, paman menggendongku ke dalam apartemen dan menidurkanku di tempat tidur yang kutiduri sekarang. Awalnya, paman ingin membawaku ke rumah sakit, namun karena aku terus-terusan mengigau menyebutkan nama Woohyun, akhirnya paman mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yeobo, ada apa dengan Sunggyu?" saat itu kudengar samar-samar suara bibi yang sedang berusaha membantu paman membawaku ke kamar.

Mungkin saat itu kondisiku sedang berada di antara alam sadar dan tak sadar. Karena aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, namun aku tidak bisa menimpali maupun memberikan tanggapan terhadap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya terus meracau,"Woohyun... Woo.. Woo.. Hyun-ah."

"Yeobo, cepat ambilkan kain dan peralatan P3K. Kita harus segera membersihkan luka-luka Sunggyu," paman berkata sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Beliau melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Pakaian yang bersimbah darah ini kemudian diletakkannya di lantai.

"Arraseo," dengan cepat bibi berlari keluar dari kamar dan segera kembali dengan kain, peralatan P3K dan air dalam wadah.

"Gyu, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Woohyun? Apa dia tidak tahu kejadian apa yang telah menimpamu saat ini? Aigoo, Gyu bertahanlah, eomma dan appa ada di sini," bibi mencoba menenangkanku dengan memijit-mijit bagian kakiku.

Paman membersihkan semua darah yang ada di tubuhku dan mengusapkan obat di beberapa bagian tubuhku yang lecet dan luka. Aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Mungkin tubuhku sudah mati rasa saat ini karena sebelumnya aku telah menerima semua perlakuan kasar anak buah Mr. Lee.

"Woo.. Woo... Hyun..-ah," tanpa sadar aku terus menerus menyebutkan namanya. Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi air mataku seakan tidak mau keluar. Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan.

Dua hari sudah kejadian itu terjadi. Selama dua hari ini juga Woohyun tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku sangat sedih, kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih berada di apartemen Sungjong. Belum pernah ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Biasanya, ia akan pulang ke rumah larut malam atau kalau tidak ia akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya pagi hari saat aku dan paman sedang menata dagangan dan meja kursi.

Kutatap layar handphoneku. Tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun panggilan dari Woohyun. Aku sangat frustasi. Luka-luka di tubuhku sudah mulai memulih. Beberapa luka gores di wajah dan bibirku sudah mulai mengering, bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidur untuk menghirup udara segar. Tepatnya, aku masih menahan rasa sakit, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamar.

Sejak saat anak buah Mr. Lee menghajarku, mereka tidak lagi berjaga berombongan di dekat apartemen. Tiap harinya hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang mengawasi apartemen dari jarak aman. Aku masih mengenali mereka karena perilaku mereka aneh dan tidak sewajar penduduk di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja

"Gyu hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Woohyun yang entah muncul darimana duduk di sampingku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia telah berlari kemari.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih marah padanya. Aku bahkan tidak menatap matanya, tidak seperti biasanya jika kami berdua berbicara.

Dia menatapku dan tangannya menolehkan wajahku sehingga mau tidak mau aku menatapnya. Matanya melotot saat melihat wajahku yang lebam dan beberapa bekas luka yang sudah mulai mengering. Aku benci saat ia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak boleh berbohong kepada orang tuanya.

"Yah! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini semua padamu Hyung?" kurasakan tangannya bergetar di wajahku. Dia pasti sedang menahan amarah.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku? Beberapa hari tidak menghubungiku dan menanyakan tentang mengapa aku meneleponnya berulang-ulang kali, dan sekarang ia muncul di sini langsung berlagak peduli padaku. Apa maunya? Woohyun-ah, apa kau tahu aku melakukan semua ini untukmu.

"Gyu hyung, please. Katakan sesuatu padaku! Aku bisa tahan kalau kau memarahiku, tapi aku tak bisa tahan menghadapi sikap dinginmu yang seperti ini," setitik air mata mulai jatuh di wajahnya.

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang semuanya sudah tidak penting lagi. Dia sudah punya Sungjong dan pasti saat aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dia hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa leluconku benar-benar lucu.

"Gyu hyung, apakah anak buah Mr. Lee yang telah melakukan semuanya? Itukah alasannya kenapa malam itu kau meneleponku Gyu?" kutahu dia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar karena terlihat hanya setetes air mata tadi yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, Woohyun berjalan ke arah tangga dan hendak turun ke lantai dasar. Aku tahu dia akan menemui Mr. Lee dan memberinya pelajaran.

Kali ini, aku mengerahkan semua keberanian yang kumiliki. Aku tak ingin menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kusukai. Walaupun ia akan menolakku, aku akan terima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Walaupun aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa melupakan rasa cinta ini padanya.

"Woohyun-ah!" dia menoleh ke arahku dan balik berjalan kembali ke tempatku duduk dan berlutut tepat di depan wajahku.

"Wae?" sekarang suaranya pelan dan lembut.

"Please listen to me for once!"

"Geurae. Apa yang akan kau katakan hyung?" sekarang tangan besar Woohyun mengenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Woohyun-ah, Saranghae," kututup kedua kelopak mataku. Aku benar-benar takut melihat reaksinya terhadap pernyataanku ini.

"Nado saranghae hyung. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sangat meyayangimu. Kau benar-benar hyung yang sangat kusayangi Gyu hyung. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," ujarnya sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

HYUNG.

Cukup sudah. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku selama ini. Dia menganggapku kakak, itulah sebabnya ia membawaku kepada keluarganya saat aku menjadi gelandangan. Kakak. Ya, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung-nya. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri. Aku mengira bahwa semua perlakuannya yang spesial terhadapku selama ini karena dia menyukaiku. Babo.

KIM SUNGGYU IS A BIG FOOL.

Aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat ia memelukku terlalu erat. Beberapa bekas luka di tubuhku pasti kembali terbuka sehingga rasanya nyeri ini kembali datang. Dan sepertinya Woohyun sangat khawatir mendengar rintihanku itu, karena terbukti ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Tanpa kusadari ia langsung membuka kancing bajuku dan melepaskan baju yang kupakai. Ya, kalau biasanya aku mengenakan kaos kemanapun, tapi tidak akhir-akhir ini karena banyaknya bekas luka di tubuhku, akan sangat menyiksa kalau aku memakai kaos. Dia memandang tubuhku yang sekarang penuh dengan bekas lebam dan beberapa luka lecet di sana-sini. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh salah satu bekas luka di dadaku dan akupun sontak mengerang.

"Gyu hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Semua ini..," dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang.

"Aku akan membalaskan semuanya hyung," begitu katanya saat ia berlalu begitu cepat menuju tangga.

Akupun menangis,"Andwae Woohyun-ah!" akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku bisa memintanya agar tidak pergi. Walaupun ia tidak mendengarku, walaupun ia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung-nya. Ya Tuhan, berapa besar lagi rasa sakit yang harus kutanggung?

Woohyun POV

Aku sangat marah saat melihat semua bekas luka di wajah dan tubuh Sunggyu hyung. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini semua padanya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu betapa berharganya Sunggyu bagiku? Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan sangat tega menyiksa hyung-ku yang sangat kusayangi itu? Kurang ajar.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gedung di pelabuhan yang merupakan markas Mr. Lee. Memang Mr. Lee adalah seorang mafia yang menjalankan bisnis kotor. Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ialah yang telah menyebabkan ayahku bangkrut. Tapi, selama ini aku sudah berusaha bersabar untuk tidak menghajarnya. Sekarang, setelah semuanya sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa tahan lagi.

Saat aku tengah menatap gedung sarang setan ini tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Kulihat sebuah pesan baru dari Sungjong. Dia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan menungguku di halte tempat kami biasa bertemu. Mianhae Sungjong-ie, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku yang satu ini dulu, baru aku akan menemuimu. Mianhae. Kunonaktifkan handphone di genggamanku dan kumasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Seorang penjaga yang sedang berpatroli kebetulan melihatku kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ke arahku dan bertanya,"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menatap matanya tajam dan sesaat saja ia langsung mengenaliku. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja kulancarkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya. Aku sungguh muak dengan anak buah Mr. Lee. Mereka selalu bersikap semena-mena kepada kami.

"BASTARD! BERANINYA KAU!" penjaga di depanku berteriak dan berusaha untuk meninjuku, tetapi aku lebih cepat sehingga kutendang bagian perutnya terlebih dulu. Dia jatuh terjungkal dan karena teriakannya yang keras tadi, sekarang banyak anak buah Mr. Lee yang mulai berdatangan.

"Yah! Dia dongsaeng anak yang kita hajar itu! Cepat, habisi dia!" salah seorang lelaki berkata sambil mengayunkan pemukul yang dibawanya dari dalam gedung tempatnya barusan berada.

Secara bersamaan mereka mengeroyokku. Sekarang aku paham, mengapa banyak sekali luka di tubuh Sunggyu hyung. Pasti semua ulah mereka. Akupun menendang mundur salah satu penjaga yang memegang pemukul di tangannya. Diapun jatuh dan dengan cepat aku mengambil pemukul yang terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dari tubuh penjaga yang ambruk itu.

Kuarahkan pemukul yang kubawa itu ke beberapa penjaga yang berusaha menghajarku. Satu orang terjatuh dan seorang lagi masih tegar berdiri. Kemudian seseorang kembali menendangku dari belakang. Akupun jatuh tersungkur dan kurasakan bibirku mulai berdarah. Pemukul yang barusan kurampaspun entah mental kemana.

"Habisi dia!" kudengar suara itu. Suara orang yang telah memulai semuanya. Mr. Lee.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan kulihat Mr. Lee pergi meninggalkan aku dan kawanan anak buahnya di sini. Aku harus segera mengakhiri semuanya. Kuarahkan tinjuku ke salah satu lelaki di depanku dan iapun langsung mundur sambil memegangi mukanya. Kakiku bergerak menendang dada seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan akan mengayunkan pemukulnya padaku dan ia juga ambruk.

Namun tanpa kusangka-sangka seseorang melayangkan tendangannya tepat di dadaku dan akupun kembali jatuh. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Badanku serasa remuk karena semua pukulan dan tendangan. Inikah yang Sunggyu hyung alami? Inikah yang ia rasakan saat itu? Bagaimana bisa saat itu aku tidak ada di dekatnya? Setidaknya kalau aku ada di dekatnya, lukanya tidak akan begitu parah. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Woohyun-ah ireona!" tangan seseorang menarik lenganku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat hyung yang sedang kupikirkan sudah ada di sampingku.

"Gyu hyung?" aku gelagapan akan berkata apa, tapi dengan cepat ia berkata padaku,"Carilah Mr. Lee!"

Dia mengisyaratkan dengan kedua matanya menyuruhku untuk pergi dari arena ini dan segera mencari Mr. Lee. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa terjadi pada Sunggyu hyung lagi. Tapi ia tetap menyuruhku pergi. Tatapannya seolah meyakinkan aku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengangguk kecil, akupun pergi meninggalkan Sunggyu hyung yang sedang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya anak buah Mr. Lee yang tersisa. Ya, karena semuanya sudah tumbang sebelumnya dan hanya dia yang terkuat hingga lelaki itu masih berdiri sampai sekarang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri antara gedung dan peti kemas yang bertumpuk untuk mencari Mr. Lee. Dia pasti belum jauh. Betul sekali dugaanku. Orang yang kucari sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu belakang gedung.

Secepat kilat aku berlari dan menendang punggung lelaki jahat di depanku. Ia pun jatuh. Kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan kutinju mukanya. Melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan amarah, nyalinya menciut. Dia sedikit gemetaran. Aku tidak peduli dia mau gemetaran atau tidak, dia takut atau tidak, karena yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah menghajarnya. Aku ingin ia merasakan apa yang selama ini ayah rasakan, aku rasakan dan apa yang Sunggyu hyung rasakan. Dia harus mendapatkan balasannya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berusaha merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet.

"Ambillah ini!" dia berusaha memberikan dompetnya padaku. Kupandang wajahnya dengan pandangan jijik. Apa maksudnya? Sekarang ia berusaha menawarkan uangnya agar aku berhenti menghajarnya? Apa dia pikir aku selemah itu?

"Fuck!" kutinju kembali wajahnya. Cengkeraman tanganku di kerah bajunya semakin erat. Dompet yang semula dipegang oleh pria tua di depanku ini terlempar tepat ke sampingku. Pria yang sudah kubenci sejak aku masih lima belas tahun kini terkapar tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada dompet yang tergeletak di sampingku. Bukan dompetnya yang kumaksud, tetapi lebih tepatnya foto yang ada di dalam dompet itu. Foto bajingan tengik ini bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat imut.

Tanganku secara refleks meraih benda itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar Mr. Lee bersama seorang pemuda yang kukenal, bahkan kucintai. Sungjong. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tangan Mr. Lee melingkar di bahu Sungjong. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan Mr. Lee seolah ingin mengatakan 'Aku bangga pada anakku' dalam foto itu.

Mr. Lee. Lee Sungjong. Jadi, apakah mereka keluarga? Jadi apa benar Sungjong anak Mr. Lee? Mana mungkin? Aku semakin penasaran dan kulihat secarik kertas terselip di belakang foto itu.

Appa, mianhae. Biarkan aku bebas. Aku tahu, appa sangat malu saat mengetahui aku gay. Tapi appa, aku tak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku sayang appa. Appa adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku akan menyusul eomma ke surga kalau appa tidak bisa menerima keadaanku ini. Mianhae appa. Jeongmal mianhae.

Sungjong

Ini tidak mungkin... semuanya bohong. Sungjong tidak mungkin anak dari laki-laki jahat ini. Dia begitu baik. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusaja kuketahui tentang Sungjong, sampai-sampai saat seorang anak buah Mr. Lee datang kemudian menusukkan pisau ke punggungku, akupun tidak tahu.

Samar-samar kudengar suara orang berteriak,"YAH!" dan kurasakan pisau di punggungku tercabut.

Sunggyu hyung berusaha membantuku berdiri dan menyuruhku segera melarikan diri. Dia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuhku sehingga aku menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sekarang pikiranku terfokus pada Sungjong. Dia sedang menungguku. Aku harus segera kesana. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan menanyakan kebenaran padanya. Ya, itulah yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Kupacu sepeda motor yang kunaiki dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang ada di kanan kiriku. Mungkin mereka akan mengira aku gila karena mengendarai dengan kecepatan super gila seperti ini di jalan raya. Kurasakan darah mulai mengalir dari kepalaku saat aku keluar dari dalam terowongan. Benda cair itu terus bergerak turun membasahi hidung dan sebagian jatuh ke pelipisku. Walaupun demikian, aku masih tetap memacu sepeda motorku secapatnya.

Aku harus tahu semuanya. Sungjong, aku akan datang. Tunggulah. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Jebal, bersabarlah sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang benderang menyinari tepat di depan mataku. Aku tak tahu kalau itu adalah lampu sebuah truk yang sedang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan aku lebih tidak tahu lagi bahwa aku telah melintasi jalur sebelah sehingga sekarang aku berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan truk itu.

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKK

Semuanya gelap. Kuusahakan untuk membuka mata untuk memastikan apa aku sudah mati. Tidak, aku belum mati. Kulihat sepeda motorku terguling ke salah satu sisi jalan dan rusak parah. Kulihat sekeliling. Tempat ini sudah dekat dengan halte tempatku dan Sungjong biasa bertemu. Aku akan berjalan kaki untuk menemuinya.

Dengan terseok-seok aku berusaha mencapai halte yang sudah tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan. Kuseret kaki kananku yang rasanya sudah remuk karena aku sudah tidak merasakan lagi keberadaannya. Mungkin tulang kakiku patah saat tabrakan tadi. Darah masih mengalir dari kepalaku dan sudah hampir menutupi sebagian besar wajahku. Tangan kananku menggenggam helm yang tadi kugunakan dan tangan kiriku berusaha memegangi perutku yang rasanya seperti diremas-remas.

Beberapa langkah kemudian aku sudah bisa melihat halte itu. Tapi, tidak ada orang disana. Akupun jatuh terjerembab dan dari tempatku ini aku bisa melihat sebuah helm tergeletak manis di salah satu kursi halte. Aku kenal helm itu. Itu helm Sungjong. Lebih tepatnya helm yang kuberikan untuk Sungjong. Dia selalu memakainya setiap kali kami bepergian. Apa itu artinya dia telah pergi? Andwae, Sungjong-ie, gajima!

Aku terus merayap ke halte yang sekarang sudah sangat dekat. Tangan kananku berusaha meraih helm Sungjong. Tanganku terus terulur untuk meraihnya, namun tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan sangat gelap. Hingga tak ada gunanya lagi aku membuka mata.

End of Woohyun POV

Sekarang disinilah aku. Di gedung markas Mr. Lee. Aku tidak tahu aku ini bodoh atau apa, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk menyusul Woohyun kemari. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi untuk mengejar Mr. Lee, dan sekarang tinggalah aku disini seorang diri bersama anak buah Mr. Lee yang paling tangguh.

Kulemaskan tubuhku sebentar dan kupandang wajahnya. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, kutahu itu dari sorot matanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menang melawan orang ini sedangkan keadaanku saja seperti ini.

Kami memulai pertarungan. Aku mengarahkan tendangan ke arahnya dan dengan sangat mudah ditangkisnya tendanganku itu sehingga membuat keseimbanganku goyah. Akupun jatuh. Bodohnya aku. Akupun berusaha berdiri kembali. Kali ini aku memukul wajahnya dan hal ini akhirnya memberikan efek. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, ia kembali mendekat dan melayangkan tinjunya ke dadaku sehingga aku kembali terjatuh. Aku tak tahu, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan.

Kami terus berduel hingga akhirnya aku mengalahkannya telak saat berhasil menendang wajahnya dan melayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi saat laki-laki itu rebah.

Setelah menyelesaikan duel dengan pria tadi, aku mencari Woohyun. Kususuri lorong dekat peti kemas. Dan disana, kulihat Woohyun sedang terbengong di atas tubuh yang kuperkirakan adalah Mr. Lee. Jadi dia sudah berhasil menghabisi lelaki biadab itu syukurlah.

Legaku tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan sangat cepat menusukkan sebuah pisau ke tubuh Woohyun. Andwae! Dan akupun berlari kemudian kuhajar orang itu.

Aku mendorong Woohyun agar pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Dia harus tetap hidup. Dia punya Sungjong yang mencintainya, itulah alasannya dia harus hidup.

Laki-laki yang tadi menusukkan pisaunya pada Woohyun tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di perutku saat aku lengah menatap kepergian Woohyun. Kupegangi tempat pisau itu bersarang dan kulihat banyak sekali darah keluar membasahi bajuku. Perban di tangankupun berubah merah seketika.

Aku terduduk. Rasa sakit itu kembali bersarang ke tubuhku. Tanpa sadar, airmataku mulai menetes. Apakah ini akhir semuanya? Selesai sudah penderitaanku di dunia ini. Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtuaku di akhirat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganku.

Woohyun-ah. Hiduplah bahagia. Aku tahu, seberapa besarpun rasa cintaku padamu, kau tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang padaku. Betapapun aku berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu, aku hanya memperhatikanku sebagai Hyungmu. Walaupun aku mencintaimu dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena kau menyayangiku.

Aku hanya orang bodoh yang selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin tercapai. Aku adalah punguk yang merindukan rembulan. Aku tidak sadar dimana posisiku sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bisa kudapatkan dan mana yang hanya akan menjadi angan-anganku belaka. Aku orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mencintai satu orang. Dan Woohyun-ah, seandainya kau tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kau, kau pasti akan menertawakanku.

Gomawo Woohyun-ah. Semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Rumah, orang tua dan kasih sayang. Tanpamu, aku pasti sudah mati dari dulu. Tanpamu, mungkin aku masih akan menjadi gelandangan dan hidup terlunta di jalan. Tanpamu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengerti apa arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Tanpamu, aku juga pasti tidak tahu rasa senang, sedih, sakit dan benci. Tanpamu juga, aku tidak akan menjadi Kim Sunggyu yang sekarang.

Kurasakan kelopak mataku mulai memberat. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuhku roboh ke tanah dan kelopak mataku menutup dengan sempurna. Dan semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap. Lebih gelap dari saat pertama kali aku menutup mata.

No one POV

_Seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun terduduk sambil mendekap kedua lututnya karena kedinginan dan kelaparan. Tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur ke arahnya. Bukan hanya tangan biasa, tangan itu memegang sebuah kue berukuran besar._

_Anak kecil yang kelaparan itu menatap ke arah pemilik tangan di hadapannya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian bersih yang kemungkinan lebih muda darinya dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya._

"_Ambillah!" dia berkata sambil kembali menyodorkan kue itu ke arah anak yang masih terbengong._

_Karena tidak sabar, akhirnya anak yang semula berdiri itu menarik tangan kanan anak berpakaian lusuh dan meletakkan kue yang dibawanya ke tangan anak itu._

"_Makanlah!"_

"_Untuk...ku?" anak itu seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada seorang anak baik hati yang memberinya makan. Padahal selama ini, orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Mereka hanya sekadar lewat dan sesekali melemparkan pandangan jijik, menghina, tidak senang dan sedikit iba padanya. Tetapi mereka hanya memandangnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja. Selalu seperti itu._

"_Ne. Makanlah! Kau pasti kelaparan. Kalau kau masih lapar, aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku," sekarang anak itu ikut duduk di dekat anak berpakaian lusuh._

_Si lusuh segera membuka bungkusan kue yang baru diterimanya dan segera dilahapnya makanan yang menjadi rezekinya hari itu. Sudah lama sekali ia bisa makan makanan seperti ini lagi._

"_Aku __Nam__ Woohyun, neo ireumi mwoya?"ucap Woohyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman._

_Si lusuh menghentikan makannya dan ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya diputuskan untuk menjabat tangan anak pemberi kue itu sambil tersenyum,"Sunggyu, __Kim__ Sunggyu. Namaku __Kim__ Sunggyu."_

_Merekapun bersalaman. Tiba-tiba Woohyun mendekatkan tangannya ke muka Sunggyu. Dibersihkannya muka __Kim__ Sunggyu yang penuh dengan remah-remah kue. Dan merekapun tersenyum._

_..._

"_Hyun__?" panggil Sunggyu dari tempat tidurnya._

"_Wae?" Woohyun menyahut dari tempat tidur atas._

"_Gyu__ sangat berterima kasih pada __Hyunie__ karena telah mengajak __Gyu__ tinggal bersama keluarga __Nam__."_

_Woohyun kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sebelah Sunggyu di tempat tidur bawah._

"_Sama-sama __Gyu hyung__," Woohyun kemudian memeluk anak di hadapannya._

"_Hyun__, janji sama __Gyu__ ya? Jangan pernah ninggalin Gyu sendirian?" Sunggyu menunjukkan raut muka sedih dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

_Woohyun yang melihat tingkah Sunggyu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembem Sunggyu,"Baiklah. __Hyunnie__ berjanji nggak akan ninggalin __Gyu hyung__. Yaksok!" kemudian Woohyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Sunggyu menyambutnya dengan sukaria._

"_Hyunie__ sudah berjanji, __Gyu__ sangat senang mendengarnya. Kalau __Hyunie__ ninggalin __Gyu__, lebih baik __Gyu__ mati."_

"_Andwae! Kalau __Gyu hyung__ mati, __Hyunnie__ juga pasti akan mati."_

THE END

Re-post ff. Mian kalo jelek, gaje, bertele-tele, dan terlalu sedikit dialognya.


End file.
